User talk:Test Subject G.E.M.
Welcome Hello Test Subject G.E.M., and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the Blue page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily helpi by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- NOBODY (Talk) 10:32, December 7, 2011 Pages with a WIP template Hello Test Subject G.E.M., and welcome to the wiki! I saw you recently did this edit, and the page had a Work In Progress template, added by the user NOBODY. The pages that have this template cannot be edited by another user, because an edit conflict (an error that happens when two users edit at the same time) would happen. You can read Nitrome:WIP if you want to know the rules of the template. You did it by mistake, so it doesn't matter, but please try to not edit a page that has a WIP next time. :) If you have any questions, only add a message to my talk page. Goodbye! :D 10:55, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Deletion of page Hello Test Subject Gem! Nice to have you back! An article you created recently - Guards - has to be deleted. We have a policy that forbids the creation of articles relating to upcoming games. However, I think this policy was leaving a few things out, which I will explain. The policy basically says you can't create articles on content from upcoming games. However, this policy does not prevent you from making an article on something that has appeared in the game's demo. As you have seen with the three Flightless object pages, these articles are about content that have appeared in the demo, and thus, do not qualify under this rule. The policy could also be summed up by saying "The object/enemy/hazard has to be encountered in-game in order to have an article". As the flightless bats, beetles, and giant beetle are both encountered in game, they can get articles. However, as the Guard article you created is only seen in a video on the front page, and hasn't been encountered in game, it can't have an article. It is possible you already know this, and created the article because some pages have section of enemies which have not yet appeared in games (such as spiked beetles). The reason these objects have sections is because they are related to something that has already appeared in game. That is the reason. However, all your efforts won't entirely be wasted, when the game is released, you can re-create the article. -- 14:19, October 20, 2012 (UTC)